


Frivolous Ties

by Raaj



Series: Akiren Week [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akiren Week, Gen, I love morgana but also come on morgana, I was liberal with the 'best friends' prompt, and morgana does not always help with that, follows the anime version of morgana leaving the group, neither does igor, p5 protagonist has issues with friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: It's hard to put much stock in friendship when you keep losing friends.





	Frivolous Ties

Ren kept readjusting the duffel bag slung over his shoulder again and again. It was so light that he'd already backtracked to his desk once, half-convinced he'd forgotten a textbook or something from the school library. Half-hoping that a pair of blue eyes would peek up at him, with a little scoff accompanying, because how could Ren have overlooked his guide in phantom thievery?

But he hadn't forgotten any textbooks, and Morgana hadn't been waiting in the desk. Ren was resigned to leaving Shujin with a bag about four kilograms too light.

"Yo, Ren!"

Ryuji was hanging around his usual spot in the hallways. Ren slowed down as his friend peeled himself away from the wall to approach. Did he want to hang out today? Normally Ren would have been eager for the chance--he hated the few times he'd had to turn Ryuji down because he'd already made plans with others--but today, he just...didn't have the energy for Ryuji. Maybe not for anyone, but definitely not enough for the lively blond.

Ryuji didn't seem like his usual self either. He scuffed the back of his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Sorry 'bout this whole mess."

Ren blinked. "You don't need to apologize to me." He shifted the bag on his shoulders again as they started to head down the stairs. "...You don't need to apologize to anyone. Mona picked that fight."

Or had Ryuji done something to escalate it? Ren honestly couldn't say, looking back. It had been so like one of their typical spats that it hadn't registered as anything noteworthy until it had already boiled over and Morgana was bounding away, proclaiming intentions of leaving. He should have paid more attention, but he'd been distracted by his misgivings over the situation with Okumura.

"You look like someone kicked your cat, dude, I'm gonna feel a little bad," Ryuji huffed. "'Sides...I mean, I want Mona to apologize, too, but I think I get why he was actin' so obnoxious. It ain't that different from how I was sometimes last year, after...you know. It sucks, feeling like you don't belong."

Morgana did belong, though. And Ren had been the closest to him, sharing food and living space. If anyone should have realized there was a problem earlier, it was him. He'd seen some of the unraveling uncertainty, tried his best to show support for his friend, but it hadn't been enough.

His best never seemed to be enough.

"--Whoa, watch out--" Ryuji snagged Ren's arm by the elbow, pulling him short of barreling into a pair of first years around the corner. The younger students took one look at the both of them and paled, one squeaking out an apology as her friend pulled her forward and away.

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"I think he might've actually killed us if we'd knocked into him..."

Ryuji gave an annoyed tch and used his hold on Ren's arm to urge him along. "People here are so stupid. This is the 'my best friend left and I'm sad' face, not the murder face."

"Ryuji," Ren said. The concern was touching, but-- "Are you implying I have a murder face?"

He absolutely did, as anyone who'd seen him hold up shadows knew, but people at Shujin did not need to learn that. Ryuji seemed to catch on, at least. " _No_ ," the blond blurted, his voice higher as it registered. "I'm just saying, if you _did_ \--uh, you know? Forget that." It didn't seem like anyone had heard, since the first years had scrambled to get clear. "You wanna go running? It always helps me clear my head."

"Sorry. Maybe another time."

"...'Kay." Ryuji checked him lightly with his shoulder. "Don't stress yourself out too much. That cat'll be back."

Ren put on a smile, since Ryuji was trying so hard to cheer him up. "Hey. You're my best friend, too. You know that, right?"

Whether it was the smile or the comment, Ryuji lit up just like Ren had hoped, answering him with a wide grin. "Yeah? Well, guess I can share that title with Monamona."

Ryuji sounded so _sure_  that Morgana would return. Ren wished he could believe that, too. Every one of the Phantom Thieves was a dear friend to him, but was he a good enough friend for them? He hadn't seen how bad Mona's problem was, and every single one of his relationships from his hometown had withered away, not able to last through a false accusation.

Igor had had good reason to tell him to focus on bonds of shared power. His bonds of frivolity--of friendship, being together simply because they wanted to be--just weren't that strong. Ryuji had been one of his best friends for the last half-year. Come March, when he wouldn't be around anymore, wouldn't be able to help with phantom thievery or anything else?

He had a feeling Morgana had just cut ties sooner than everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Ep. 20 always gets me with Ren's reaction to Morgana's disappearance, because the very beginning suggests that he's taking it hard, but he says so little during the course of the episode. Even when they're trying to get Morgana to come back, he only seems to chime in to back Ryuji up really. The obvious explanation is well, we know he's a mostly silent protagonist from the game, so they wouldn't want to go heavy on his dialogue in the anime. But I ended up wondering if an in-universe explanation could be that he's taking it so hard, he doesn't feel that anything he says would be good enough.


End file.
